The Mini Mog Incident: Quistis
by SugarSweetie7
Summary: PG-13 to be on the safe side, metion of undergarments and nose bleeds. Quistis gets embarrassed in front of the class, Zell and Trepe Groupie #1's dream comes true.


The Mini-Mog Incident Two;Quistis' Embarrassment  
  
By SugarSweetie7  
  
***DISCLAIMER: I dun own the rights 2 FF8, I just own the game. I own none of the characters as of yet. (I'm still working on getting Zell.) Again, I'm not picking on any of the characters, I got the idea for this story a while back and thought it would be funny. It would be nice if you reviewed my story, even nicer if you gave it good review. Well…ta-ta for now!  
  
It started out as a normal day in Balamb Garden, but that was soon to change. Squall, Seifer, Fujin, Rajin, Zell, Selphie, the Trepe Groupies, were sitting in yet another boring class with Quistis. Quistis was going on about juctioning Guardian Forces, when suddenly she walked over an air vent, and her skirt blew over her head. The gust of wind was so powerful it blew her skirt all the way up to the ceiling, where it got caught on a nail. Everyone's eyes bugged out, when the skirt gave way to reveal a pink mini-mog thong, much like Zell's boxers from the previous mini-mog incident.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Zell shouted.  
  
"Alas, fair Instructor Trepe, you have made my wildest dream come true!" said Trepe Groupie #1.  
  
"You're just lucky you weren't asleep this time," said Trepe Groupie#2.  
  
Squall was just sitting there like nothing happened. Selphie was laughing for a while, then rushed up to help Quistis.  
  
When Selphie ran up to help the paralyzed with embarrassment Quistis, she tripped and fell on Quistis. The momentum of Selphie's fall pushed back over the air vent, and this time there was some tremendous suction, and Quistis' shirt was then down the vent. Once the shirt was removed, Quistis' matching pink mini-mog bra finally got to see the light of day.  
  
Zell promptly got a nosebleed, but refused to go see Dr. Kadowaki. Trepe Groupie #1 was sitting there gawking. Squall was still sitting there, not saying a word. He then handed Zell a handkerchief for his nosebleed. Zell, deciding to be the hero of the day, removed his shirt and gave it to Quistis. Still paralyzed with embarrassment, Zell had to put it on her, much to Trepe Groupie#1's disappointment and jealousy. Zell, puffing out his bare chest in yet another pathetic attempt to impress the embarrassed Quistis, picked up the paralyzed Instructor, and carried her to her dorm room. Everyone else was left just sitting there, still in disbelief of the incident. Some Garden Faculty members promptly entered the room to finish the lesson, repair the air vent, and clean up the incredible mess from Zell's nosebleed.  
  
Selphie felt really bad, seeing that she kinda caused Zell's nosebleed. Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin were sitting in the corner of the class, laughing. Squall walked up to them to see what was so funny to them. "What is so funny?" He inquired.  
  
"Our little joke," replied Seifer.  
  
"It was a harmless, ya know," said Rajin.  
  
"FUNNY!" Fujin said, still laughing.  
  
"Joke?" Squall asked.  
  
"I had Fujin and Rajin tamper with the air vent to make class a little more interesting. Tell Chicken-Wuss, I was the one behind it, so he can thank me," Said Seifer.  
  
"Whatever…. You really shouldn't have done that to Instructor Trepe…" Squall was about to say a really crushing remark, when the ringing sound that signals an announcement rang. "Seifer Almasy, please report to the Head Master's Office." Seifer had a sullen look on his face. Squall just laughed. Fujin and Rajin followed him up to the Head Master's Office, ready to take the blame for the Almighty Seifer.  
  
Later, another announcement rang. "Will all students please report to the Quad." Squall left his dorm room to see what was going on. He met up with Selphie, and asked her where Zell and Quistis were. "Still at her dorm, I don't think she's recovered from her embarrassment yet. I think Zell is comforting her, using this as an opportunity to get closer to her," she replied. Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a makeshift flagpole erected on the Quad. On it were Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin, hung by their various mini-mog under garments.  
  
The End! 


End file.
